In Deep
by buffysummersslayer
Summary: Willow and Spike are in love, and Willow wants to give Spike his soul back, but things don't go as they plan.


  
  
Title: In Deep 1/1  
Author name: Christy  
Author Email: trl_4@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Joss owns these, yes he is God!  
Summary: Willow offers to give Spike his soul back  
Pairings: Spike/Willow  
Category you want the story listed under: Spike/Willow  
Spoilers: Buffy's death   
Rating: PG-13  
Author's comments: Um I was just wanting to write something, and I kind of just started writing it. Hope you like it!  
Feedback: Always  
  
  
  
Willow never thought she could bring herself to say the four words she was about to say. Deep down she had always had a passion, love, and sometimes disgust for him. She looked at him straight in the eyes, the eyes of a man.  
"I love you Spike." Willow said softly.   
She looked deep into his eyes. The eyes that she knew housed hundreds of years of hate, rampage, and killing, and fire. Yet, she still loved him. She thought of it as if he was a man who had had a horrible past. She thought they would be able to put the past aside for what she wanted to be a relationship. She had always liked Spike, even when he was a ruthless killer. She had never told a soul. She had never known if it was real, or if she was just feeling something wrong.  
Ever since Buffy had died, Spike had lost some of the fire in his eyes. Willow knew Spike cared for Buffy, and she would never know what Spike's reaction would be to her words until she heard him say it. She didn't know if he would reject her, or take her in.   
Willow had spent most of her time with Spike after Buffy died. Willow and Tara's relationship crumbled, and she went back to her family. It hurt Willow badly that Tara left; she did still have feelings for her, but none like the ones she had for Spike. In her relationship with Tara, it was driven by thought, but with Spike, it was driven with pure passion.  
Willow and Spike had kissed on and off for the past few days. Willow felt the passion, and she knew Spike felt it too. Willow had not yet completely given herself to Spike because she wanted it to be special. Special in a way only Willow could help. She wanted to give him his soul back, but first she had to see what Spike would say to her when she told him she loved him.  
Spike could not believe what he was hearing. "You…you…you love me?" Spike asked her questionably.  
Willow's eyes brightened. "Yes, yes I do." Willow paused. "And I think I always have."  
Spike kissed Willow softly. Spike then stepped back away from Willow, he had sensed that she had something else on her mind, something important.  
"What is it love?" Spike asked questionably. He had no idea what she was going to say.  
Willow looked like she was full of fear. Spike sensed that.  
Spike walked up to Willow and comforted her. They then went to sit down on Willow's bed.  
Spike helped Willow sit down and then Spike sat down. Spike then turned to look at her, and she timidly looked at him.  
"It's okay Willow." Spike put his hand on Willow's back. "Do you want to talk?"  
Willow nodded her head. "Well, I am in love with you." Willow paused. She was about to say something else but Spike cut her off.  
"I love you too, Will." Spike said sensually.  
Willow smiled she then kissed him on the cheek. Willow could not stop smiling. What he said made her so happy.  
"Well, I was going to tell you, I think that there is a way to give you your soul back." Willow said with a huge smile.  
Willow could not read the expression of Spike. She started to get a little upset when he wouldn't say anything.  
"Well?" Willow asked.  
Spike paused before saying anything. "Well I'm happy that you think you can do it." Spike paused again. "But what if something goes wrong? What if it deactivates my chip?" Spike paused. "I can't lose you." Spike said touching Willow's hand.  
Willow was glad at what she had just heard. "Well I figure if it deactivates the chip, you won't bite anyone. You will be the same Spike you are now, except without something holding you back."  
Spike gave Willow a hint of a smile. He seriously did not know if he wanted this. It was actually happening he was going to have a soul.   
The worst part about this was he wished Buffy were still here. She was what had kept him alive on his worst days, and now the biggest deal of his life was happening and she wouldn't even be there to see it.   
What was he to tell Willow? Did he want to get his soul back? Would he be doing this for just Willow or for him also?  
Most of his feelings for Buffy were not real. He knew that. With Willow, he really felt them. He felt them under his skin.  
Spike was hesitant to say yes, for he didn't even know if this was what they needed.  
After looking at Willow's face, her face of anticipation, Spike couldn't resist but to say yes.   
"Yes." Spike said. "Yes!" He said with a huge smile on his face.  
"Well it will probably take a few weeks to get everything together." Willow said with big, bright eyes.  
Spike just smiled and nodded, he knew they were getting into something deep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow had just entered the Magic Shop. She looked over, and saw Anya.  
Giles had pretty much given Anya the Magic Shop since he had to go back to England. He did come back, but as soon as he did he would have to leave again. Now that Willow realized it, Buffy's death changed everything she knew. No more Giles, Spike was in love with her, and Anya was running the Magic Shop.  
She went to sit down at their normal table. Xander was there, and so was Dawn. Dawn had been looking at the latest issue of Seventeen.  
"Hey Dawn!" Willow said with excitement. "How you doing today?"  
Dawn smiled. "Hey, I'm doing pretty good." Dawn paused. "Where were you all day? I thought we were going to hang out?"  
Willow had a guilty smile on her face. "Uh, well I have this huge test tomorrow that I crammed all day for." She paused. "I'm really sorry."   
"Oh, am I invisible man again?" Xander asked sarcastically.  
Dawn rolled her eyes, as Willow went over to hug Xander. "I've missed you." Willow told him.  
Xander was kind of surprised. "Okay." Xander said smiling at Dawn.  
Anya made a distant thank you, then came over to sit beside Xander.  
"Hi Willow." Anya said.  
Willow held her hand up as a high and started to day dream. Everyone at the table noticied.  
"Will, what's up?" Xander asked.   
Willow avoided the question. "Nothing, I'm bored."  
"No, with you." Xander paused. "You've been acting weird lately. Kind of like you're hiding something."  
Willow then completely burst into tears. Dawn pulled her seat closer to Willow, to comfort her.  
"Well, I've been seeing Spike." She said almost choking from her tears.  
Willow could see the anger in Xander's eyes. "What? You know he's a vampire!!"  
Willow looked Xander straight in the eyes. "It's different. I'm in love."  
Willow looked over at Dawn, she seemed to be kind of happy about the whole thing. Anya was on Xander's side.  
"He's a killer Willow." Xander paused. "No, I will not let you do this to yourself." Xander got up and went to the weapons chest to get a stake.  
Willow automatically got up and grabbed his arm, they were both stubborn about this subject. "Xander don't." Willow said in a terribly serious way. Willow was still crying. Xander walked up to Willow and hugged her. He was comforting her, and Anya and Dawn joined in on the hug.  
  
They all sat at the table. The sun had just got done setting, and the magic Shop had been closed for a while now, and Willow sat, with her 3 best friends at the table.  
"I asked him if he wanted his soul back and he said, yes." Willow said pausing. "I think I know how to do it, but I think we have to get this one ingridient that is really hard to find."  
Dawn looked up. "I'll help you find it Willow." She said it in a sweet voice.  
Just that very moment Spike came waltzing through the door of the Magic Shop.  
"Hello, luv." Spike said as he walked over and gave Willow a quick kiss on the cheek.  
Xander was obviously digusted. He had rolled his eyes and looked the other way, when Spike kissed Willow.  
"Hey," Willow said softly. She sweetly smiled at Spike. She then looked over at Dawn.  
"Hey Spike!" Dawn said happily. "What's going on for tonight?"  
"I don't know, want to go have some fun?" Spike said raising an eyebrow at Dawn, seductively, but jokingly.  
Willow smiled. Dawn and Spike got along so well together. Willow thought. Dawn thinks the world of Spike, and I know that Spike would save the world for her.  
"Is it okay? Anya, Xander? Can I please go with them?" Dawn asked.  
Dawn stayed with Anya and Xander when Giles was in England. Willow would have loved for Dawn to stay with her and Spike, she would even get an apartment, and move out of the dorm if Dawn could stay with them. She knew Spike would like the idea, but Giles had said no, and it wasn't like they had sex all the time, they hadn't even had sex at all.   
Xander looked at Anya, and simply said. "Whatever."  
Anya looked at Dawn. "Yeah, sure, you are wanting to stay at Willow's for the night?"   
Dawn's eyes brightened. "YES!" She replied happily.  
"Spike you let anything happen to either of them, know that I'm coming after you." Xander proclaimed to Spike.  
"Down, monkeyboy." Spike paused. "We'll stay out until about 11:30. Okay little bit?" Spike asked Dawn.  
"Yeah!" Dawn replied. Dawn then remembered what Willow had said. "Willow, are we going to look for that stuff?"  
Willow's face turned red. "Uh, yeah. We can look sometime. You ready?"  
Spike laughed. "Ready ladies?"  
They both nodded, as they left.   
  
They were halfway to the Bronze, and they had made small talk to whole way there.   
"So Spike, you really want a soul?" Dawn asked.  
"Yeah, come on, I'll still be cocky as hell. Same old me." Spike paused. Looking at Willow. "But a better me."  
"So all you have to do is get the things you need and you can do it right?" Dawn asked, hoping Willow would say yes.  
"Well, I think with all of the refrences I have, I can put everything together and come up with something." Willow paused. "I think I still have the paper Jenny had."  
Spike smiled. They had just made it to the entrance of the Bronze,. "Ladies?" Spike asked, holding his arms out for them to take, as they walked in together.  
They were in for a heck of a night.  
  
  
They had stayed out until 2 in the morning, Spike or Willow weren't tired, but Dawn was. They had brought her home and put her to bed.  
They had put down a sleeping bag for Dawn, and as soon as she got under the covers, she was completely out.  
Spike whispered in Willow's ear. "Can we talk?"  
Willow pointed to the door, and whispered back. "Let's go for a walk."  
As they went out of her room, Willow took her dorm key, because she locked the door.  
Outside Spike and Willow began to walk aimlessly.  
"Look, I don't know if I will be able to find everything I need to do the spell." Willow said.  
"Well I was just wanting to talk about after, after I get my soul back." Spike said, after Willow nodded for him to go on he proceeded. "Well, it's just that, I want to get an apartment together. So maybe, Dawn could stay with us more." Spike said smiling.  
Willow bathed in Spike words, that is why she loved him, he said the right things at the right time. "Good idea." Willow paused. Putting on her serious face, Willow said. "Tomorrow we have to start looking for everything."  
Spike nodded, and thought that it wouldn't be such a terrible thing. Having a soul.  
They both made their way back to the door, to go to sleep that night.  
  
Early the next morning Spike woke up. He rolled over, to see that Willow was gone. He looked down on the floor and Dawn was still sleeping. Spike got up, and went over to Willow's desk. She had always left him notes. He loved them, too. They always were refreshing to him.   
Spike found the note from Willow and it said:  
Spike, I was going to go to the Magic Shop, to get a head start on the spell. You and Dawn can come up when you are ready. Love you, Willow.  
Spike smiled. He then turned around to see Dawn's eyes fluttering.  
"Morning sunshine." Spike said with a smile.  
"I thought vampires, were supposed to sleep during the day?" Dawn asked him.  
"Well, not this one." Spike replied. "Willow's at the magic shop, we can go whenever we want."  
"Um, Spike how are we going to get there? Hello, the whole turn into dust thing." Dawn asked.  
"A little thing I call the sewers." Spike answered slyly.  
  
  
Spike came running through the Magic Shop door with a blanket over him.  
He smiled at Willow, and everyone else. "Hey everybody!"  
Willow had been sitting down at the table, looking.  
"Hey Willow." Dawn said.  
Spike looked at Willow's bleak expression. "Found anything?"  
Willow frowned and said. "Yeah, I have the spell, and a list of all of the ingridients." She paused. "We don't have half of these, and I don't even know where to start."  
Willow felt like she had let Spike down, and Spike noticied her expression.   
Spike gently put his hand on her shoulder and simply replied. "It'll be okay."  
Willow got up and walked over to her pc. She had lied to Spike. She knew exactly where to start.   
The internet.  
  
Willow had scanned the usual search engines: Yahoo, and MSN. She had already been surfing for 4 hours, but she did usually come up with nothing. So she decided to try wicca.com. She figured it would come up as nothing, like most domains did.  
It actually loaded. So Willow searched vampire. She came up blank.  
She stopped searching and thought for a moment. "Xander, Anya. Can you go look for 'The Vampire Chronicles'?"  
Spike cut in. "Yeah, I think that has all of the important parts in vamp history."  
Xander rolled his eyes. "Remind me again, why am I doing this?"   
Willow smiled chessily. "Because we are best friends, and I love you!"  
Xander sighed, he couldn't resist doing things for his best friend.   
Spike sighed silently. "Uh, Willow what exactly are we looking for?"  
Willow didn't know what to say, because even she didn't know what she was looking for. "I don't know something important."  
At the very second Dawn's expression was pure excitement. "Guys, I found something." Dawn paused. "The infamous vampire with a soul was cursed by a group of gypsies in the late 1600's. The information to where some of the ingridients are, have never been told to anyone." Dawn paused, as her eyes got very big. "But, the Gypsy goddess, Yamenstine, was the only one that was told. She then in return only told her closest gypsies, and it was passed down by generations."  
Willow sighed. 


End file.
